Turbografx-16
The TurboGrafx-16 Entertainment SuperSystem, originally known in Japan as the PC Engine (PCエンジン Pī Shī Enjin), is a video game console joint-developed by Hudson Soft and NEC, released in Japan on October 30, 1987, and in the United States on August 19, 1989. It was the first console released in the 16-bit era, albeit still utilizing an 8-bit CPU. History The PC Engine was a collaborative effort between Japanese software maker Hudson Soft (which maintains a chip-making division) and NEC. Hudson was looking for financial backing for a game console they had designed, and NEC was looking to get into the lucrative game market. The PC Engine was and is the smallest video game console, due primarily to a very efficient three-chip architecture and its use of HuCards, credit-card sized data cartridges. It featured an enhanced 6502 processor and a custom 16-bit graphics processor, as well as a custom video encoder chip, all designed by Hudson. The PC Engine initially performed well in Japan, beating Nintendo's Famicom in sales soon after its release, with no fewer than twelve console models released between 1987 and 1993.needed Despite the system's early success, it started to lose ground to the Super Famicom. NEC made one final effort to resuscitate the system with the release of the Arcade Card expansion, bringing the total amount of RAM up to 2048k, nearly as much as a Sony PlayStation. Some Arcade Card games were conversions of popular Neo Geo titles. The expansion card was never released outside Japan. Hardware Specifications Do Not copy/paste copyrighted material. Peripherals The PC-Engine/Turbografx-16 was the first console to have a optional CD module, allowing the standard benefits of the CD medium: more storage, cheaper media costs, and redbook audio. The efficient design, backing of many of Japan's major software producers, and the additional CD ROM capabilities gave the PC Engine a very wide variety of software, with several hundred games for each the HuCard and CD formats. Even with its amazing potential, the TurboGrafx-CD was marketed poorly. Not only was this item priced at a ridiculous $399, but only two games were even released for it during its first six months of existence. Neither TG-CD game, Fighting Street nor Monster Lair, came anywhere close to taking advantage of the system's capabilities. Software Some of the most well known games for the platform are the Bonk games, Bomberman, Bomberman '93, Mega Bomberman (also known as Bomberman '94), Monster's Lair, Ys Books I & II and a prominent version of the Valis series. Valis Games released for the system *Mugen Senshi Valis/ Valis The Fantasm Soldier (Japan only) *Mugen Senshi Valis II/ Valis The Fantasm Soldier II *Mugen Senshi Valis III/ Valis The Fantasm Soldier III *Mugen Senshi Valis IV/ Valis The Fantasm Soldier IV (Japan only) Gallery Turbografx16-rev-tan.jpg 374px-TurboExpress-Front.jpg 013 small.JPG 039 small.JPG 006-test (2) small.JPG PC Engine Shuttle 2 small.jpg 800px-PCEngine FirstModel with SuperCDRom2.jpg PC Engine LT.jpg 800px-SuperGrafx-Console-Set.jpg 800px-PC-Engine-Duo-Console-Set.jpg 800px-TurboDuo-Console-Set.jpg PC Engine Duo-RX.jpg Richtsweetimg600x398130.jpg Trivia *This is the only console that has the 4 main Valis games available for It. *Strangely, the PC-Engine CD version of Valis I was the last to be developed for this console. *The only game for the actual PC-Engine/Turbografx-16 without the CD add-on where Yuuko appears is Nariagari Trendy. Category:Platforms